


"A mistake is simply another way of doing things.”  - Katharine Graham

by yuuri



Series: Assassin's Creed: Pieces of the Puzzle [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, SO SAD, au - because I changed the story a bit..., during and after Assassin's Creed Revelation, if you haven't played this game series it's okey, mentions of some characters - Freeform, you can still read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuri/pseuds/yuuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything - some of Ezios toughts... (you can imagine this like a letter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"A mistake is simply another way of doing things.”  - Katharine Graham

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Assassin's Creed: Pieces of the Puzzle](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/179314) by yuuri. 



* * *

 

 

It was my first mistake. I acted for lack of better information and too late I understood that I took life of innocent child.

 

I got up and prayed for him. Cleaned blades of blood and I let them sink back their places.

It was fist time that innocents blood were in my hands – literally. I didn’t regret it. I did what anyone else would have made in my place.

 

Even so, I felt empty. Did I step too off of my path? How many innocent end up cross fire of game between assassins and templars?

 

* * *

 

My second mistake. After so many years I fell in love again and I end up putting her in danger. I can only be amazed that she forgave me and felt compassion and love for someone like me.

 

She would have died on that day if I would have done even one little mistake - if I had not been there on time. She would have died like some thug, embrace of noose.

 

Dare I really love this woman who has enchanted me by her bright and courage? Am I ready to abandon a life which I have lived last thirty years?

 

* * *

 

My third and last mistake. I was alone. Sofia had passed away years ago but I stayed. My heart died along her but I still tried to stretch my time for our daughter.

I wanted her to be happy young lady who had choice to pick up her own man. I wanted to see her smile every day until she would be old enough to survive alone – I was fool. Old fool.

Even though I had left behind my old life it didn’t mean that all of it would be over. I was only postponed the future. And now, with heavy heart I write these last lines to you, my dear old friend.

 

Her, my daughter was applied in the morning. One of them, shadow from my past came for me and asked to have her. I would have declined but she is like her mother. She won’t back up easily. She is like me, always going directly towards the difficulties.

 

Now I can only pray for her and others. I won the battle years ago but my doughter will continue the war – and there is no end of it.

Will this war in the shadows never end? Will there be peace? Will assassin’s just become legend which is whispered on pages of the books?

 

* * *

 


End file.
